


The Cyclone

by HanAlister



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanAlister/pseuds/HanAlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve ride the Cyclone for the first time in over sixty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt. I haven't seen the Winter Soldier yet (movie ticket prices are ridiculous geez) so this is most likely AU. Highly probable. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd. Enjoy.

In effort to return to their old friendship, Steve had talked Bucky into riding the Cyclone. They had rode it once or twice before, but neither had ridden it in about seventy years. 

They were buckling into their seats when Bucky started to have second thoughts, he looked over at Steve to see him looking a bit wide-eyed at the dips they would make on the ride. 

Bucky shifted in his seat. Steve cleared his throat. The engineer counted down to the release. 

3, 2, 1 - 

The ride was breathtaking (in the most literal sense of the word). While the passengers surrounding Steve and Bucky were whooping in enjoyment or screaming with excitement, they sat frozen and pale as they went up and down and around. 

When the Cyclone came to a stop, the two soldiers made their way from the ride in relief. 

"I'm - that was.." Steve started, trying describe their experience in the best way possible. 

"We're too old for this." 

Steve snorted in agreement. "Definitely too old."


End file.
